


You have my heart, So hurry the fuck up and give it back before i die

by vexxedBereavement



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Maybe OOC, Meteorstuck, No Plot/Plotless, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Rating Is Due To Language, Short & Sweet, and dave putting up with him like a good boyf, but i thought it was cute so why not post, cause...karkat, its so short, just karkat being an impatient bitch, like sooo short, romcoms, test, this was just a formatting test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexxedBereavement/pseuds/vexxedBereavement
Summary: Karkat is tired of waiting for Dave.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 32





	You have my heart, So hurry the fuck up and give it back before i die

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags, this is just a test. its not serious at all but I love these two and I thought this was cute soo 
> 
> no cw's! for like the first time ever lol 
> 
> ik the summary sounds angsty but its not at all just short and sweet

carcinoGenetisist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 0:33  


CG: HEY ASSHOLE  
CG: WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET HERE?  
TG: calm down karkles im omw  
CG: YOU GOT THE GRUB CHIPS RIGHT?  
TG: yup  
TG: freaky lil legs and all  
CG: WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP OR ILL START THE MOVIE WITHOUT YOU.  
TG: oh noo  
TG: wouldnt wanna miss our twelfth viewing of employee of the month  
TG: being deprived of that much dane cook would be a crime  
CG: YOU BETTER NOT NOOKMUNCH  
TG: chill ill be there in 5  
CG: IM HOLDING YOU TO THAT  
CG: (:B  
TG: oh my god is that an illusive karkat vantas smiley  
CG: YEAH WELL IM GOING INSANE WAITING ON YOUR ASS  
TG: just wait a minute babe  
TG: my sweet ass will be there soon >B)  
CG: IM COUNTING ON IT  


carcinoGenetisist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 0:38  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! drop a kudos if you enjoyed, because validation is intimately tied to my self worth!


End file.
